SasuSaku and baby
by Nisha gaem407
Summary: Sasuke menemukan bayi dalam kereta belanjaannya. Surat yang ditinggalkan bersama sang bayi, menharuskan Sasuke merawatnya, dibantu oleh murid terpintar tetapi misterius di sekolahnya.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Sasuke.U & Sakura.H

Genre: Romance/Family

* * *

**Chapter 1: find baby**

"Oeoeoeoeoe"

"ARGH"

Terdengar suara tangisan bayi diselingi teriakan frustasi dari salah satu rumah pada mansion Uchiha.

Mari kita lihat di dalam sebuah kamar berwarna biru muda ini, ada seorang pemuda berambut pantat ayam tengah duduk di pinggir tempat tidur king sizenya sambil meremas rambutnya.

"Menyusahkan saja, bisa diam tidak sih." Sang Uchiha mendesis sambil melirik seorang bayi mungil yang kini sedang merengek di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Oe oe oe...A...oe oe"

"Diam atau aku akan memukulmu." Uchiha satu ini sudah benar-benar jengkel. Tapi sang bayi bukannya tenang, tp malah semakin memperkeras tangisannya.

"Oh...tetangga bisa mendengarnya anak manis." Sasuke semakin frustasi sambil berusaha menenangkannya dengan cara menepuk-nepuk paha sang bayi.

Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya, mengapa ada seorang bayi di dalam kamar seorang Sasuke Uchiha berumur 16 tahun ini? Apakah anaknya? Oh tidak. Tidak mungkin bayi itu adalah anaknya, karena Sasuke adalah anak baik-baik. Lalu? Mari kita lihat di...

**-FLASHBACK**

_Sasuke sedang berjalan dengan santainya sambil mendorong kereta belanjaanya yang baru setengah terisi._

_"Apa lagi ya?" Sasuke menggumam sambil melihat barang belanjaannya._

_"Ah ya,tomat!" Sasuke berseru dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat buah-buahan dan sayur-sayuran dengan meninggalkan kereta belanjannya._

_Betapa kagetnya Sasuke ketika ingin memasukkan beberapa tomat yang diambilnya ke dalam kereta belanjannya, ia menemukan seorang bayi yang mungkin berumur 8 bulan sedang tertidur dengan sebuah surat bertengger-?- di atas perut bayi itu._

_Sasuke perlahan mengambil surat itu dan segera membukannya._

_-(Tolong jaga anak ini baik-baik. Namanya Ryu.)-_

_Sasuke melongo tak percaya. Oh, rasanya ia ingin mati saja._

_Dia memandang kembali bayi yang ada di kereta belanjanya._

_"Kami-sama...Apakah ini mimpi?"_

**-END OF FLASHBACK**

Sasuke benar-benar kerepotan menghadapi monster kecil di hadapannya ini.

Mungkin jika Sasuke diberi pilihan, ia lebih memilih untuk menggunting rambut kebanggaannya itu daripada berhadapan dengan mahluk kecil ini.

"Apa yang kau inginkan mahluk kecil?" Sasuke terlihat mondar-mandir dalam kamarnya.

"Andaikan kaa-san ada. Huft..." Semua keluarga Sasuke sedang pergi ke Amerika entah dalam rangka apa. Sasuke yang notabene masih sekolah terpaksa harus tinggal sendirian di rumah besar ini.

Sasuke melirik lagi mahluk yang sudah mulai tenang itu.

'Mungkin dia butuh susu.' batin Sasulpke dan segera pergi menuju dapur.

*SKIP

"Ternyata dia haus."

Sasuke sekarang ini tengah memegang sebuah dot yang moncongnya-?- di masukkan ke dalam mulut bayi itu.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat sang bayi sudah mulai memasuki alam mimpinya.

"Hoahm."

Sasuke melirik ke arah jam dinding biru metalic yang tergantung di dekat jendela.

'03.00, pantas aku mengantuk sekali'

Tak lama setelah itu Sasuke meletakkan dot d meja samping tempat tidurnya dan mengambil posisi-?- tidur yang nyaman lalu membawa sang bayi ke dalam dekapannya.

* * *

Huft...sebenarnya aq nggk pengen publish krna fic aq blum selesai smua... -.-",,, tp keinginan n napsu-?- publish besar bgt,,, yah...jadinya gini deh...

Oh ya...promosi twitter nih...#plak...follow aq yah, Nisha_elfsiwon,,,,,,,ok?ok?

Ok...gomen klo ada typo... ;) ^^

Akhir kata...Mohon di review senpai n r eaders ;) ;) :) :) :D :D ^^

Salam manis

-Hana Asagi- -Kang Ye Eun-


	2. Start From Here!

** SasuSaku And Baby**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**Nisha_gaem407**

**. **

**.**

**. **

"Ah! Aku bisa terlambat!" Terdengar teriakan seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan bentuk pantat ayam kebanggaannya.

Ditatapnya seorang mahluk kecil yang sedang berbaring sambil tersenyum polos ke arahnya dengan tatapan memelas.

Memelas? Seorang Uchiha sepertinya memelas? Apa kata dunia jika seorang Uchiha sepertinya memelas? Kepada seorang balita pula.

"Aish... Aku tak perduli!" Disambarnya tasnya yang tergeletak pada meja belajar yang tepat berada di sampingnya dan segera berlari keluar kamar, berniat meninggalkan Ryu sendirian.

KRIET

Setengah pintu telah dibukanya, tapi entah kenapa kakinya terasa berat untuk melangkah.

Dialihkan pandangannya pada kamarnya yang ada pada lantai atas. Di satu sisi ia tak ingin membawa Ryu ikut dengannya, tapi disisi lain ia juga tak tega meninggalkan Ryu sendirian di rumah.

Ia tahu dirinya egois dan selalu mementingkan kepentingannya sendiri, tapi ia juga tak setega itu meninggalkan seorang balita yang bahkan belum tahu bagaimana caranya bicara dan berjalan.

"Huh... Terpaksa."

Satu masalah terselesaikan. Setidaknya Ryu akan lebih aman bersamanya daripada sendirian di rumahnya yang besar. Tapi ada satu masalah lagi yang muncul. Jangan sampai ia diusir dari sekolahnya hanya karena membawa seorang balita bersamanya.

* * *

"Urgh... Aku terlambat lagi." Sasuke mendesis kesal begitu melihat keadaan sekolah yang sudah sepi.

"Itu semua karenamu." Ia menunjuk kesal Ryu yang berada dalam tas gendongannya di depannya. Ryu tersenyum menggemaskan, tapi itu malah membuat Sasuke ingin meremas anak itu.

Untung saja tadi penjaga sekolahnya tidak ada di pintu masuk, sehingga ia bisa memarkirkan motornya dengan aman, tanpa ada yang mengetahui ia membawa seorang setan kecil bersamanya. Yah, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi sebentar.

Dengan perlahan, bahkan sangat perlahan, Sasuke mengendap-ngendap untuk bisa sampai ke kelasnya agar tak ketahuan oleh guru jaga.

Dan beberapa menit setelahnya, ia berhasil lolos dan sekrang berada tepat di depan kelasnya, masih dengan Ryu dalam tas gendongnya.

KRIET

"Ohayou sensei." Sasuke bersikap normal, layaknya tak ada Ryu dalam gendongannya.

Masuk ke kelas, memberi senyuman yang paling manis pada sensei-nya dan langsung saja duduk pada tempat duduknya.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Kenapa kau terlambat hah?" Sang sensei, guru biologi sekaligus kepala Sekolah _Konohagakuen Senior High School_ yang terkenal sebagai salah satu guru _killer_ di sekolah itu menatapnya dengan pandangan geram.

"Ah... Saya terlambat bangun sensei. Hehe, maaf sensei." Sasuke nyengir tak jelas ke arah gurunya, Tsunade. Tak mungkin jika ia mengatakan ia terlambat karena mahluk kecil yang dibawanya saat ini kan?

Sungguh, teman-temannya sungguh takjub dengan sikap Sasuke yang seakan-akan sangat santai menghadapi Tsunade sensei mereka.

"Hm... Dan siapa yang kau bawa bersamamu Sasuke~?" Kini Tsunade telah meninggalkan posisinya yang berada di depan kelas menuju tempat duduk Sasuke. Nada suaranya kali ini terdengar lebih halus dan pelan. Suara itu cukup membuat seisi kelas merinding. Termasuk Sasuke yang kini sudah pucat pasi.

Tapi bukan Uchiha Sasuke namanya jika tak bisa menutupi ekspresi yang bisa menjatuhkan harga dirinya kan?

"Saya tak membawa apapun sensei. Sungguh." Ia berkata dengan ekspresi yang dibuat sepolos-polosnya. Tapi ternyata pura-pura tak tahu malah tak membawa berkah untuknya karena dua detik kemudian ia dapat mendengar teriakan menggelegar yang ia sendiri yakin terdengar oleh seluruh penduduk Konohagakure dan dapat merusak langsung pendengarannya.

* * *

"Dia anakmu?"

Sekarang Sasuke sedang berdiri dengan wajah menunduk di hadapan Tsunade yang duduk dengan santainya di balik meja kerjanya. Ya, mereka sekarang berada dalam ruang Kepala Sekolah.

"Saya berani sumpah sensei, saya belum melakukannya." Sasuke berkata panik. Tentu saja panik. Siapa yang mau dituduh seenaknya kau sudah mempunyai anak? Apalagi jika umurmu masih 16 tahun.

"Yang jelas bukan anak saya sensei." Sasuke berkata tegas. Ia tak suka dituduh seperti ini. Seakan-akan ia sudah pernah berbuat 'sesuatu' sehingga menghasilkan setan kecil yang tetap masih berada dalam gendongannya ini.

"Saya tak mau tahu. Kau diskors selama seminggu."

"Tapi sensei, dia benar-benar-,"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

CKLEK

"Maaf sensei, saya menganggu." Seorang gadis dengan rambut yang di kepang dan menggunakan kacamata tebal dan besar tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan masih tetap menyembulkan kepalanya saja.

"Ah..Kau anak baru itu? Haruno Sakura?" Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke seperti dilupakan jika berada dalam ruangan itu.

"Ya sensei. Tapi maaf jika saya lancang. Saya mendengar pembicaraan anda dan uhm...dia. Dan saya rasa tak ada salahnya ia membawa seorang bayi ke sekolah."

"Kau berani-beraninya!"

"Lagipula tak ada peraturan dilarang membawa bayi ke sekolah. Benarkan sensei?" Ucapan gadis bernama Sakura itu seketika menghentikan gerakan Tsunade yang kelihatannya ingin menggebrak meja.

Sasuke yang semula tertunduk lesu kini langsung saja mengangkat kepalanya dengan semangat. Takjub juga ia melihat gadis berambut pink dan er... cupu-menurut Sasuke- membelanya dengan cara bicaranya yang santai dan cepat kepada si guru _killer_.

'_Kami-sama... Terimakasih telah mengirimkan malaikat padaku.'_

* * *

**Annyeong... :D**

**Maafkan saya yang hiatus selama setahun lebih.. Hehe**

**Makasih buat review-nya *bow* **

**Saya akan usahain FF ini bakal dilanjutin secepatnya :* **


End file.
